


Can you Feel my Heartbeat

by SoftSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, The end is very Soft, a lot of this is based around that two kids room episode, i suck at tagging im sorry, it gets a bit spicy but not too spicy, it starts slow but gets better, minho loves his cats, minsungbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSung/pseuds/SoftSung
Summary: You couldn’t blame Jisung for it happening, it wasn’t his fault.The day Lee Minho walked into the practice room with Chan wasn’t his fault at all. The poor boy couldn’t control his heart.He hated Minho for making his heart race, for having the cutest laugh, for being so nonchalant all the time with his stupid smirk he just wanted to wipe off his annoyingly beautiful face.It just wasn’t fair.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Can you Feel my Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ok, hello everyone and welcome to the first thing I'll write here. This is the first time I've done something like this and it's even the first time I've had to write a kissing scene heheh. It starts off kinda slow but it gets better as it continues. The middle and end are the best, the beginning is kinda rocky.
> 
> Anyways, this is for the Minsung Bingo thing going on which you can request a card if you visit their twitter, @minsungbingo
> 
> This filled up multiple spaces for me;  
> Canon Compliant  
> Confessions  
> Kissing (Free Space)
> 
> Anyways enjoy please~

You couldn’t blame Jisung for it happening, it wasn’t his fault.

The day Lee Minho walked into the practice room with Chan wasn’t his fault at all. The poor boy couldn’t control his heart.

He hated Minho for making his heart race, for having the cutest laugh, for being so nonchalant all the time with his stupid smirk he just wanted to wipe off his annoyingly beautiful face.

It just wasn’t fair.

Then Chan announced that there’d be a team of 9 of them to fight to debut, Minho included. 

“I need all of you to get along,” Chan started. “So, we’re staying in here for at least an hour to just talk and get introduced.” Just what he needed, to be stuck in a room with an annoyingly handsome boy and Hyunjin, the devil himself.

He was interrupted from glaring at the practice rooms floor when Minho’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Hi Han Jisung-ssi,” Minho said, his – annoyingly – perfect lips curving into a small smile. They’re so nice, perfect color, they look so plush he just wants to – “Jisung-ssi, you ok?” Minho asked waving his hands in front of Jisung’s face. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Of course, out of all times to have his brain malfunction it has to be when the breathtaking boy is talking to him.

Minho’s lips curve to a smirk, “What’s wrong Jisung-ssi? Cat got your tongue.” It’s now that Jisung realizes Minho kind of resembles a cat. 

Perfect. Just what he needed - another adorable thing about this boy. 

“You don’t have to be so formal.” He finally croaks out; looking up at Minho’s perfect eyes and deciding maybe the floor is a more interesting spot to look at.

“Ok then Jisungie.” The elder says as he pats Jisung’s head. Blush creeps its way up the boy’s cheeks as he scrambles to think straight (Jisung, honey, you’re thinking gay) and snap a response back. “Well then Minho-hyung,” he says, articulating the use of ‘Hyung’. “Is this your first agency?”

Minho doesn’t flinch at the honorific, or at the random question. He adjusts himself, putting his weight on the hands behind him, “I was in a dance company and then toured with BTS.” 

Excuse me, he toured with who? “You toured with who!?” Jisung said – probably a bit too loud. “I toured as a backup dancer for BTS.” Minho says again - that cocky glint back in his eyes.

Silence settled between the two and Jisung felt hot under Minho’s gaze. It was starting to be too much, his ears turning almost as red as the practice room’s walls. “Don’t you think you should talk with the others?” Jisung stumbles out quickly – feeling the awkward silence starting to get too much. 

Minho just smirks and gets closer to the boy, “Why? Are you not enjoying my presence Sungie.” He whispers the last word next to Jisung’s ear and the boy feels a shiver down his spine from the nickname and how nice it sounded coming from Minho.

“N-No of course not hyung,” Jisung gets out. “I just thought you’d like to talk with the others.” 

“I enjoy talking with you though.” Minho says – and for the first time since talking with the elder, he doesn’t see the teasing glint in Minho’s eyes. “That is unless you secretly turn out to be an ax murder.”

Jisung lets a laugh bubble out, “Hyung you’re weird. Why would I be an ax murderer, I’m training to be an idol.” He feels Minho’s gaze on his face again and feels the blush creep up again that is until –

“Ah it must be worse then,” Minho starts, teasing evident in his tone. “You must be the type of guy who agrees to terms and conditions without reading them.”

Jisung laughs as Minho puts his hands over his heart in fake appall, “You caught me.” Jisung replies, sticking his hands up to play along with Minho’s fake hurt act. They both end up doubling over in laughter, changing topics easily once they find their breath again. Topics flow easy when he’s with Minho, he’s just easy to talk to, he guesses.

‘Maybe he isn’t so annoying’ Jisung thinks while Minho starts showing him photos of his beloved cats.

(“Their names are Soon-ie and Doong-ie, aren’t they adorable.” Minho says, continuing to rant on about his cats as he swipes through pictures of his cats with weird filters on, or with weird outfits on. But Minho’s eyes sparkle when he talks about his cats, so Jisung can withstand the hundreds of facts about how Soon-ie “doesn’t even look at me when I visit home”, or how Doong-ie “eats too much wet food and he needs to put her on a diet.)

The survival show goes by fast, but not fast enough.

They debuted, they did it – but they struggled to get here, almost lost Felix and Minho along the way.

In a way, the show brought the 9 of them together with a bond they probably would’ve been missing if not for them sharing all the highs and lows of the show.

During that show Minho got eliminated. It was tough, Jisung thought he’d be fine. He’d given his everything – he even had to spontaneously rap. He was so nervous; his arms were swinging. Jisung took the challenge upon himself to grab a hold of his hand and tap the beat for him. 

The look Minho gave him afterwards had him falling deeper in love with the boy. Yes, he’d long come to terms that his ‘crush’ on Minho was more than a small thing he had for the boys looks, it was more. It was the ramen they cooked at hours they shouldn’t have been up at, it’s the reassurance they both seem to get only when around each other, it’s the sly glances they steal from each other when they think the other isn’t looking, it’s how perfect Minho seems to be in Jisung’s eyes even after learning the older boy is afraid of heights, or that Minho likes to suddenly burst into the younger’s room just to yell and leave.

Not even yell words, just yell – but that’s besides the point. The point is Jisung’s whipped, and he can’t do anything about it.

He was dumb, he shouldn’t have gotten so close to Minho with cameras all around him. 

He couldn’t help it; they were joking around, and it came to naturally for him to climb into the elder’s lap to do aegyo. Maybe he should’ve held back, he shouldn’t have gotten so close.

They were always so close anyways – it seemed like Minho’s new hobby was to make the younger flustered, whether if it’s from staring at the younger for long periods of time to getting close enough to kiss the younger, but only to stop before their lips touch.

It’s getting to be too much – Jisung isn’t too subtle about his ‘crush’ on Minho, but the older seemed to always want to tease the boy just to see the blush rise up on his face, cheeks puffed out from embarrassment. 

Maybe he got too hopeful at Minho asking if “he likes him the same way as he likes him”. There’s no way he wasn’t implying that he too has feelings, maybe not as big as Jisung’s, but still feelings.

Maybe they should’ve just saved this talk for another time, a time where they weren’t surrounded by cameras. But both boys weren’t the best at knowing the right timing.

Maybe they should’ve just listened when Chan told them to switch partners with someone else. But both boys don’t listen, it’s one thing that makes them closer anyways.

-

“I’ll give you a private lesson.” He says suddenly, staring at the elder. Minho glances up quickly, visibly confused at Jisung’s sudden statement. The blonde just continues, “You told me to do this.” 

Minho quickly nods his head, “Yes I did.” The elder looks zoned out, almost as if trying to figure out what Jisung was getting at. The boy just took Minho’s hands in his, but the he gently takes his hands back, “I’ll sit on my hands since I might hit you.” Jisung snorts in response as Minho lets out an adorable giggle. It’s been over a year since he’s heard that giggle and he still gets flustered when he hears it. 

Flustered, Jisung looks down at Minho’s legs; they were filming on a couch, so the stylists dressed them to be comfortable – both boys in shorts and a hoodie. Minho’s adjusting to sit on his hands, unintentionally letting his shorts ride up his thighs, showing off more skin then Jisung’s poor, gay heart can handle at such a proximity. 

He has to tear his eyes away from the others thighs somehow, but he can’t seem to do it – focused to intensely on how the muscles there seem to tense as Minho tries to get comfortable on the couch again. “I’d prefer you fold your legs too.” Jisung chokes out, “I think you’ll kick me.” Minho laughs and stands up to readjust again. He says something as he stands up, but Jisung is too far deep in his thoughts.

What was he thinking, what’s he going to do when Minho sits back down? He can’t look at Minho and not want to kiss his perfect nose, his sharp jawline, and his lips – god his lips, he doesn’t think he’ll survive this. 

‘Just be cool, be cool. Laugh and relax,’ He thinks as he watches Minho sit back down on the couch, his thigh muscles tensing again as his legs come back into Jisung’s frame as vision for the boy hasn’t lifted his head to look at the older yet. 

“I can’t do the showcase if you kick me.” He decides to say – which was smart because Minho is now laughing and the tension in the air is less thick now.

But he soon realizes that Minho’s sitting on the couch again. . . waiting for Jisung to do something. . . with a pillow in between his pretty thighs. If he’s gonna move onto the elder’s lap, he has to cover him, or else the blonde might just melt as soon as he makes contact with Minho’s smooth skin.

He picks the pillow up from between Minho’s legs and places it flat over his lap, “Ok let me block off all potential threats.” He busies himself with covering Minho’s body with the pillows and takes a deep breath, he can do this, worst case he can play it off as a joke.

The younger moves onto Minho’s lap and gets in front of his face, the same way the elder’s done to him countless times before. Minho closes his eyes as he gets closer and Jisung laughs. He likes having this power over the other for once.

“No open your eyes.” He giggles, “You have to open your eyes.” Minho opens his eyes and stares right at Jisung – he’s going a little cross-eyed from it but Jisung just finds it adorable.

From this close Jisung can see the little freckle on his nose better, how much longer his beautiful eyelashes are as they flutter from nerves – probably because Jisung is .01 inches from his face. “One plus one is cutie.” Jisung starts, slowly moving closer to the older male. Minho’s eyes instantly fly away from Jisung as he starts moving closer to his face. 

He sees the blush painting Minho’s skin, painting his face a pretty shade of crimson– he can’t help it, he has the upper hand in this situation for once, might as well use it to his fullest advantage. “Two plus—” 

“No, you have to look into my eyes.” Jisung stops, gazing at Minho wondering how someone can see through such long, thick lashes. “Come here.” He gently cups Minho’s face in his hands and – wow, Minho feels very hot, did he do this?

He slowly brings Minho’s face closer to his and he can feel Minho’s breath on his face. His heartbeat gets faster, why did he think this was such a good idea? – He can feel Minho’s heartbeat as well, does he like me back? 

Jisung can’t help it, he looks down at Minho’s lips – how perfect they are, how nice they would feel on his. He subconsciously licks his lips and looks back at Minho’s eyes, but sees his trained on Jisung’s own lips. He looks so pretty, lashes leaving a shadow on his skin, eyes glazed with an emotion Jisung can’t quite put his finger on.

He feels blush coat his face as Minho looks back up at Jisung, a smirk now adorning his face as he leans closer to the blonde. He’s so close, one wrong move and Minho’s lips could be on his own. His thoughts are ruined as Minho knocks his head against Jisung, surprising the younger as he falls back. 

Minho is laughing as he stands up to get the pillows off himself while Jisung is trying to recover from being so close to the older. “This is school right,” Minho says while standing up. “I’m dropping out!” He yells, walking to the door with a couple of the pillows. 

Jisung’s stomach hurts from laughing as Minho turns to him and starts throwing the pillows at him.

They were the first to film for the day, by the time they wrapped up the others were finally going into the room afterwards. Chan turned to them before they left the building, but Minho spoke over him saying they’d eat at the dorms, they’re fine.

The others were going out to eat after filming, but Jisung was always more of a homebody anyways – and if Minho was offering to go back to the dorms to eat with Jisung there, he knew that meant cuddling. 

The walk back was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward, even after what happened earlier. Jisung was still so lost in thought of what happened earlier he didn’t even realize when they made it back to the dorms. 

“Sungie come here.” Minho called from the living room; door wide open so he could see Minho raising his hands above the sofa to show he wants cuddles. Jisung snorts and walks inside to take off his shoes to make his way over to the older.

“Ji, I think we need to talk.” Minho starts as the blonde sits down next to him, thighs touching. Oh no, it’s probably about earlier – he knew it, he took it too far, Minho doesn’t like him that way. 

“Ah, if it’s about earlier I’m sorry if I made you awkward.” He replies, trying to laugh it off, but really feels embarrassed he ever thought he had a chance with the older. 

“It is about earlier,” Minho mumbles, fingers tracing shapes on Jisung’s thigh, “But it’s not a bad thing.” He quickly adds looking up at Jisung to gauge his reaction. “It’s about what I said, I shouldn’t have said it in front of the cameras, but I’m going to say it now and I would like a true answer.” 

Jisung looks at Minho confused at what he meant. “Hyung, you’re making no sense again.” He says softly, almost afraid to speak while Minho looks at him with so much emotion in his eyes. Minho looks away from the blonde feeling embarrassed to ask again, but he knows it’s now or never, especially after todays events. “Do you like me the same way I like you.” He says looking at Jisung.

The younger opens his mouth to reply but Minho cuts him off, “Don’t give me that ‘in what way should I like you hyung’ crap ok.” Minho’s looking straight into his eyes – he can see the raw emotion just from the way Minho looks at him so intensely, so afraid, and so softly at the same time.

The shapes on Jisung’s thigh stop and he can feel Minho pull his hand away. It’s silent and Jisung is still mulling over what the elder just said. “You. . . like me?” The younger mumbles in shock.

“You know what, I’m sorry I ever said anything, I take it back, it’s fine you don’t have to respond, I’ll get over the crush I had, we’re idols after all, it’s fine. Just forget I ever said anything, and we can—”

Jisung kisses Minho. It’s not a long one, more like a short peck, but Jisung kisses Minho. 

He pulls back and looks at Minho’s shocked face. “I’m sorry you were rambling, and I needed a way to stop you.” He gets out – cheeks puffed and crimson colored as he stares at Minho’s lips again, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. 

Minho smirks and pulls Jisung onto his lap – the latter letting out a surprised squeal as Minho tucks his hands into Jisung’s back pockets and pulls him closer to kiss.

This isn’t the same short peck as before, it’s more. This is months of pining and want all stuffed into one kiss. Minho bites down on Jisung’s bottom lip and lets his tongue slide in as Jisung lets out a surprised gasp. Minho swallows down all his – cute – noises as he continues to deepen the kiss by sliding one of his hands from the younger’s back pocket up to his neck to tilt the blonde’s head in a way that makes the kiss 10x better.

Jisung tentatively bites down at Minho’s lip and the elder groans into the kiss. Minho pulls back from the kiss, his lips red and swollen already, eyes glossy with what Jisung is now assuming is lust – “That waso hot Ji.” Is all he says as he captures Jisungs lips once more.

The hand in Jisung’s pocket moves as Minho squeezes his ass. Jisung moans into the kiss, but Minho swallows it up as he lets his tongue clash with Jisung’s until the younger gives up, submitting to Minho and allowing the elder to pull Jisung closer to his chest and give them friction at the same time.

“Hyung, want you.” Jisung whimpers then jumps as he hears a door open in the background. He makes and attempt to scramble away from Minho’s lap, but the older just holds him there, not allowing Jisung to move from his place on his lap. “Stay here, they won’t pay attention. We’ll probably have a talk with Chan and Woojin tomorrow though.” Minho whispers – squeezing the blonde’s ass lightly making the smaller tuck his face into his neck to hide his squeal.

Jisung can hear the others slowly making their way into the living room, then turning around when they see him and Minho. He doesn’t care though; all he’s focused on is how soft Minho’s neck is and leaving little kisses on the soft bits of his shoulder. He can feel Minho shiver underneath him and he smiles, leaning away when he doesn’t hear the other members anymore.

“I love you Minho-hyung.” He says softly, finally looking at Minho with his hazy eyes. “I love you too Sungie, now go to sleep. You look tired love.” Minho says, voice dripping with honey as he turns to lay down on the couch. 

He knows he’ll have a talk with Chan in the morning, he knows nobody else can know about their relationship, he knows this could ruin his years of training, but those are problems for the morning.

Right now, all he can think about is how perfect he fits into Minho’s arms, how warm he feels being surrounded by the man he loves, and Minho’s steady heartbeat as Jisung feels himself slowly drift to sleep.

And maybe Jisung is just excited he can kiss Lee Minho whenever he wants now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave kudos and comments. I'd love getting feedback (good or bad) from you guys as this is the first time I've written something like this and again I've never written a kissing scene before and I hope to get better at this.
> 
> Remember to stay safe, stay home, and I hope you guys are all doing well. 
> 
> So thank you for reading and I'll do my best to upload again soon!!


End file.
